Godzilla vs SCP-682
The Battle between two understable monsters! Who will win? The King of the Monsters or The hard destroy reptile? Leave a comment below and post on who you think would win. NOTICE: All my battles are COMPOSITE Created By:Scal mar/Godzilla fan 2001 (On Youtube) Godzilla Characteristics * Length:100 metres * Weight:99,634 Tons Powers and abilities: * Atomic breath * piral Atomic Breath * Laser Vision * Nuclear Pulse * Magnetic powers * Magnetic Ability's * Durability * Physical Abilities * Amphibiousness * Flight * Intelligence * Speed despite size * Can enhance physical blows with atomic energy * Energy Absorption and Projection * Incandescent light * Gravitational Atomic Breath * Radiation Heat Ray * Dorsal Plate Beams * Tail Beam * Self-Mutation * Body Fluid * Anti-Flash Defensive Membrane * Phased-Array Radar * Regeneration * Asymmetrically Permeable Shield * Super Oscillatory Wave * Plasma Cutter * Metallic Tissue * Radiation emission * Tail Hit * Tyohoon Tail Swipe * Energy Tail Attack * Nuclear Energy Balls * Playing the Dead * Death kiss * Resurrection * Duplication * Flora Creation * Super Energy Punch * Shoryuken! * Godzilla Kick * Spin Dash * Deadly Bite * Electrical Bite * Hit the Ground * Dorsal Fin Slice * Head Hit * Explosive Shoulder Ram * Mobile Explosion * Head Clash * Drop Kick * Victory Dance * Killer Hug * Claws Slash * Combo #1 * Fauna Creation * Mind Control * Telepathy * Ring Breath * Magic Attributes Earth and Darkness * Magic Attributes Fire and Aqua * Magic Attribute Nature * Acid Touch * Super Strong Ice Mass * Ice Cluster Meteor * Gravity Manipulation * Possession * Toys Possession * Intimidation Aura * Teleportation * Size Manipulation * Basketball Abilities * mega jump * Burrowing * All godzilla items * Radiation * Energy Conversion * Phased-Array Radar * Anti-Spatial Manipulation Eye Bombs * A.T FIeld * Anti A.T FIeld * Rage Power * Hyper Spiral Heat Ray * Burning G Spark Heat Ray * Aura Blaster * Giga Blast * Infinite Heat Ray * Nuclear Typhoon * Mega Spiral Heat Ray * Red Spiral Particle Breath * Uranium Atomic Heat Ray * Demon Spiral Heat Ray * Navel Blast * Nose Flames * Radioactive Firestorm * Fire * Slicing Sword Attack * Dismemberment * Longinus Spears Hit * Super Lock-On Laser * Pseudo-Godzilla Wave Cannon * Cataclysm Spiral Heat Ray * Ruler Spiral Heat Ray * Maximum Spiral Heat Ray * Ultimate Spiral Heat Ray * Energy conversion * Radiation Flame * Yellow Atomic Heat Ray * Charged Particle Beam * Power Breath * Tri-Atomic Heat Ray * Super Atomic Heat Ray * Orange Atomic Heat Ray * Finishing Breath * High-Power Radioactive Heat Ray * Lock-On Laser * Nova Breath * Reaction Punch * Transformations/Power ups: # Human Possessed by Godzilla # Godzilla Mutation # Alternative Aquatic Forms # Kujira # Godzilla-Kun # G Rex # G Legend # Godzillasaurus # 1st Form # 2nd Form # 3rd Form # 5th Form # Nuclear Energy Godzilla # Cyber Godzilla # Space Ship Godzilla # Rage Power # Berserk Mode # Supercharged Godzilla (Trendmasters and movie version) # Power-Up Godzilla # Fusion Godzilla # Hell-Spawn Godzilla # Divine Aura Godzilla # Plush Doll Godzilla # Senshi # POSEIDON # Mega-Mutated Godzilla # Cancer Cell Godzilla # Leukocyte Godzilla # Snake Godzilla # Fighter Godzilla # Great Spiritual Sage # Demon Beast Shin Godzilla # Dark Godzilla # Giant Demon Godzilla # Super Godzilla # Godzilla-Eva 13 # Awakened Godzilla-Eva 13 # T'yrant' # Mass Energy Stored # Scarlet Godzilla # Burning Godzilla # Keizer Godzilla # Ultimate Mode # Fire form # Atomic Meltdown Form # Godaiju Form # Feathered Form # Venom form # Embryo form # monogatari form # Zombie form # Hyper form # Supernatural Entity Form # Disembodied Heart Form # meltdown form # Crystal form # Aurora form # Ghost form # Storyboard form # Whale form # 20,000 years old form # Snow form # 2030 form # filius form # Heat Radiation Form # Reactor Glow Form # Atomic Breath Radiation Form # Deep Sea Form # Red form # Explosion Form # Shogun Warrior Form # Ark evolution form # Metal form # Chibi form # Spider kaiju form # Boosted Form # Lego form # Cocoon Form * Every Godzilla powers and abilities (he have more powers and abilities in movies,comics,videogames and ettc) Weakness: * If second brain in his spine is destroyed he will die * electricity * it is claimed in * that he has a weak spot underneath his armpit * Anti-nuclear bacteria has a negative effect on him but his immune system overcame it so using in again probably would not hurt him * heart will eventually meltdown causing him to explode * Meltdown * gills * Oxygen Destroyer * super x,Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria * Freezer Weapons * super x3 * Operation Yashiori * EMP Probes * Mecha Godzilla * ' Mecha King Ghidorah' SCP-682 Characteristics * Length:??? * Weight:??? Powers and abilities: * Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality * Regeneration * Reactive Evolution * Adaptation * Cannot be effectively harmed the same way twice * Genius Intelligence * Resurrection (Can die and revive at will) * Duplication (Can become two separate entities if split into equal pieces) * Biological Manipulation (Can change its biological makeup from organic to inorganic at will) * Reality Warping (Can create localized space-time anomalies as a defense mechanism.These anomalies are similar to both the sudden appearance and disappearance of a black hole or the theoretical event of a sudden hole forming between our dimension and another) * Power Absorption (This is directly proportional to the type of and amount of power used on it) * Berserk Mode (Can enter a "Rage State"where it blindly attacks the closest living target) * Disease Manipulation (Can instantly inflict diseases such as bubonic plague, toxoplasmosis, and subacute regional lymphadenitis) * Dimensional Travel * Size Manipulation * Shapeshifting (Its physical form is in a constant state of change and can grow and change very quickly to adapt to various scenarios. Has grown wings, spikes, extra eyes with bulletproof eye caps, large claws, armored plating, and an anteater-like tongue) * Non-Corporeal (Described as coming from somewhere where time, space and states of matter operate very differently than they do normally, and that 682 as we know it isn’t a corporeal being) * Acausality * Mind Manipulation (Can release radio waves making people forget entire concepts, Was able to absorb and weaponize SCP-999's mind-altering effect which has the potential to affect the Scarlet King) * Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Escaped from the higher-dimensional Ravelwoods through its own power) Weakness: A few SCPs have been able to tame 682, including SCP-999, who literally tickled him into submission, and SCP-053, a little girl who temporarily rendered him docile Category:Godzilla Category:Battle Category:Battles